Burke's Lost Sister
by Crazy4Oreos
Summary: Jennifer Burke is the younger sister of peter who was lost during a rescue mission in Arizona when she was 10. She was saving a couple of people when she got lost. Peter still mourns about her loss. Her body was never found. It's been 10 years. Elizabeth had met her too. She was lost 2 years after her marriage. Elizabeth considered her as a sister she never had. But she is not dead
1. Introduction

_Hey guys! So this is my first fic. I am new at FF so please help me out._

_So the plot is totally new not like the original series. Reviews are welcomed and so are no reviews. But hey it's your choice. So here we go. Enjoy!_

_**Introduction**_

_Jennifer Burke is the younger sister of peter who was lost during a rescue mission in Arizona when she was 10. She was saving a couple of people when she got lost. Peter still mourns about her loss. Her body was never found. It's been 10 years. Elizabeth had met her too. She was lost 2 years after her marriage. Elizabeth considered her as a sister she never had. But she is not dead. Her body was found by the officials of CIA. They were surprised to know that a ten year old girl could've saved the lives of at least 40 people. They immediately rushed her to the nearest hospital and were shocked to find that the girl was still breathing after so many injuries. She had a couple of broken ribs and had a slow heartbeat with a loss of a lot of blood. She was immediately rushed to I.C.U. and was given a blood transfusion of AB __–__and a lot of morphine to reduce the pain. She was a fighter. She woke up after a week which was pretty surprising. The CIA offered her a position of undercover agent with a total security plan for her family along with paying all their ills. She knew that her brother wanted money for going New York to become an officer in White Collar crime division so she accepted their offer. Also, they wanted her to be safe so they changed all her details except her first name which she did not want to lose. Her middle name was of her choice kerub (pron. Cherub) made up of Burke. CIA surnamed her as Hunt. So now her name was Jennifer Kerub Hunt._

_The WC crime division wanted an agent for some of their projects and this division was none other than NYC division. Peter Burke wanted an agent from CIA after the kidnapping of his wife. He wanted full protection for all his people but mainly his family. Jennifer had been keeping tabs on Peter and Liz (a name which only Jen was allowed to say) all over theses years so she volunteered to go. She had been nicknamed 'Fighter' after her recoveries as a child. She is a really pretty girl with green eyes and a pale complexion with dark brown curly hair and a perfect curvy body with looks to die for. Though she is a tomboy, her friends Megan and Miranda never leave an opportunity to play Barbie with her. She is an undercover agent so she lives a normal life as far as she can. Many officers have a crush on her but she doesn't know. She never had a boyfriend due to the over protectiveness of her best friends husbands who treat her like a little sister. She is currently in Washington. Now she will finally meet her brother in flesh. Yes, she had a couple of encounters with her brother but she was always undercover. But now her life is gonna take a huge U-Turn when she meets our Con man Neal Caffrey._

_**So, um how was it? I know there are gonna be all sorts of people who are reading this story so would you please mind donating some of your precious time to review. Please. Pretty please.**_

_**See ya! Have a very nice day!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter1: Meeting Family and a Con-man**_

_**Hey guys! So I hoped you liked the story. Here comes the first chapter. Tell me what you think of Jennifer. Enjoy!**_

_**Jennifer's PoV**__:-_

_Finally after __10__ years I'll be meeting my brother and Liz. I am so freaking excited. I know that I left my 10 year old family back at D.C. but Miranda and Megan told me to go for it whereas their husbands Orlando and Brian were so against my decision. I thought even at a moment they both were gonna cry but eventually they agreed. I got a couple of gifts from all my girlfriends and the CIA head who had raised me like his own daughter. I am gonna miss all of them with all my heart. But now here I am standing at the NYC airport waiting for any WC officer to take me to their officer. I could have gone myself if I hadn't got strict orders from Officer Hughes and Kramer who treat me as their own. I had met a couple of people from the WC office before. Diana and I met at D.C. when I was pretending to be a tourist. She and I had a nice chat and we even stayed in touch till now. I hope she'll be receiving me. I was so excited that I hadn't even got a bit of sleep since 2 days. A black car came and was parked outside. I immediately knew whose car it was. Peter's. I was at loss for words. Meeting your brother after 10 long years does that to you. I know that I had met him before but only for a couple of minutes during my CIA operation. I know it was a tough choice I had made 10 years ago but it kept my family safe but when Liz was kidnapped I was devastated. It took me a couple of minutes to realize that the CIA could not keep her safe and I had thrown a temper tantrum at them. I still remember when they all thought I was gonna kill them! Believe me I would've but then Peter's call came and wanted an extra agent. I immediately volunteered and they reluctantly agreed. Well they had to agree otherwise they knew what was gonna happen. Explosion. But none of that matters now for I see my brother coming towards the airport. I can feel my knees go weak. Peter glances at my direction and for a second I thought he knew who I really was. A voice brought us back to reality. It was none other than the con-man Neal Caffery. I wanted to kill him right there for ruining our moment but was thankful too otherwise every feeling that I had kept inside for so many years would be purging out like an active volcano._


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter2: Shocking Surprises! **_

_**Disclaimer:-All the characters in the story DO NOT belong to me except my Oc's.**_

_**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews and favs and follows. **____** 3. So, here's the next chapter Enjoy and have a nice day! XOXO Alex.**_

_**Jennifer's PoV**__:-_

_I can't believe I'm standing here in front of my brother and I'll be talking to him face to face. Oh God! It felt like I was going for my first field assignment all over again. The nerves, the fear, it's all coming back to me now. But I have to compose myself. I can't break down in front of him. I just can't…_

_**Peter's PoV**__:-_

_This can't be, can it? The person in front of me….. Jennifer… my little sister? No, no, it can't be. My eyes are playing tricks on me. Yeah, that's it. Just a trick. _

_**Morning:-**_

"_Hey El, I'm going to JFK to receive the new agent. There's a welcoming thing planned by Hughes today so don't forget. You have to come." said Peter. El replied "Ok. I'll be there. By the way who is the agent?" "I don't know. All I know that she is very talented and Hughes somehow knows her and cares for her very much." Said Peter munching on his toast. "How might you know that?" asked a very curious Elizabeth. "Well, when Hughes told us that she a girl he personally asked all the men especially Neal to stay away from her. She's off limits. (They laugh) He has installed a personal cabin for her and every item installed there has been personally verified by him. Even Kramer called me and told me to keep her safe. I don't know how they all know her especially Kramer? I would've known about her if Kramer knows her." said Peter confused. (Glancing at his watch) "Ok honey. I should be leaving. Got an agent to pick. I love you."(Pecks her on the lips) "I love you too. Be safe." El replied. "Always am! Bye."(What did I do to deserve her? thought Peter)._

_**Present:-**_

_She was coming right towards us. I didn't realize a traitor tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly wiped it. But Neal already saw it. Damn it! "Peter, Are you okay?" asked a worried Neal. I had to admit we got close after the kidnapping incident though I don't know how. "Yeah, I am ok. Just some irritation in my eyes. They're burning a bit from the sun." told Peter. Neal didn't seem convinced but thankfully dropped it. I concentrated on the scene in front of me. She was coming right towards us. From the corner of my eyes I saw that Neal was mesmerized by her. I didn't like it and my overprotective side came up unlike my usual behavior but I don't know how I managed to control myself. Maybe it was because I was in a shock currently by watching her. She was searching for something but as soon as she saw the car behind us she started walking towards us. Oh God! I think I am having a panic attack. She totally looked like my baby sister just a little grown up. Same green eyes, dark brown hair and the same aura around her. But it can't be she's…dead. The memories are too painful. For a moment we locked our eyes and I remembered all the moments of her in flashes. Then Neal shook me out of the trance. Then I composed myself ready to receive her. "Hello! You must be the agent Hughes was telling me about. I am special agent Peter Burke and this here is Neal Caffrey, my….um...Co-worker." "Hi" she replied in a beautiful voice almost same to my little sister shaking both of our hands "I'm Jennifer. Jennifer Hunt. But you can call me Jen and yes I am the agent you asked for. So, I should get my bags and then I'll meet you two right here." "No, let us help. After all a lady should not be carrying heavy luggage." Neal replied with a smile and in a voice that girls might find charming but somewhere deep in my heart I already knew that she would not fall for it. And that's exactly what happened. "I think you are insulting me, Mr. Caffrey. I am perfectly capable of carrying my so called heavy luggage. But actually it's just a duffle bag. So, I'll be back. Would you wait till I come back or I'll just catch a cab. " "NO" Neal shouted along with me. "What I mean to say was that Hughes gave us a responsibility and WE don't want to face his wrath. So…" I said "we'll wait for you. But seriously if you want any help just feel free to ask." "Ok Pete! You don't mind me calling you Pete do you? If you do I'll…" exclaimed Jennifer in a nervous voice as if she was afraid of my answer. If it was anyone else I might have been angry because only my sister used to call me Pete. But I just can't help but think that it's her. I like the sound of it coming from her. "No, no it's ok. You can call me Pete only if you allow me to call you Jenny." I told her. I was hopeful that she wouldn't refuse. And I am 220% sure that Neal is shocked so will be others. I know that because I never allow ANYONE to call me Pete. "Yes, you can call me that. So, I'll be back." And with that she went away. Neal was watching her with awe. She might be the first woman to ignore his charm. I don't know why but this made me proud. I can definitely tell that he will go after her even though Hughes warned him. Well, that's Neal for you. Stubborn ass…._


End file.
